Confronting Clemens
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: Trigger gets to have a word with the man who tried to have him killed before he is hauled off.


Confronting Clemens

Base infirmary

Two hours later

Brigadier General Clemens open his eyes and saw a bright light shining over him. It took a second or two to regain his bearings, but with a quick glance around the room, he could tell that he was in the infirmary. He could also confirm that he was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"Sirs, the prisoner has regained consciousness," a voice off in the distance said. It seemed to have originated from outside the room.

Sure enough, the doors swung open in came Trigger, the leader of Strider Squadron and apparent rising star of the Osean Air Defense Force. The very man he tried to take down not once but twice. Alongside him was the Vice Chairman of the Osean Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Edwards. Upon reaching his bed, Trigger folded his arms and glared at the disgraced officer.

"Took you long enough to wake up, sir." I gotta say, Huxian really did a number on your nose," Trigger said referring to the bandage he was still wearing.

"Cut the crap, Captain. What are you really here for?"

"Just one question. What in the world compelled you to try and have me killed?"

"Because I've seen pilots like you before."

"Huh?"

"Super ace pilots, better than half if not all of our other pilots. Not to mention highly intelligent too. It takes a lot of brains to pull off the feats you have so far."

"What can I say, I was born for this job. Plus we do have high standards for our training."

"And said super ace pilots always lose their minds and end up becoming traitors. We experienced a fair share of that after the Belkan War," Clemens replied.

"So that's what it boils down to. You tried to have me killed out of sheer paranoia?"

"Your skill level makes you too big of a risk. I am also aware that you were once assigned to a penal squadron after that failed attempt to rescue former President Harling at the Lighthouse. By the way, I still think you're responsible for killing him." General Edwards decided it was now time to weigh in.

"After reopening Trigger's case, we've concluded that the missile that hit former President Harling's Osprey did not come from Trigger's plane. We are now focused on trying to find the real culprit of that incident."

"So in addition to seeing me as a future traitor, you also see me as a wrongfully exonerated man?"

"I still have reasons to doubt your innocence and your loyalty to our country. Especially after we locked you up."

"Do I feel bitter about being wrongfully convicted of killing our former president? Sure. But my brief stint in the penal unit really wasn't that bad. I still got to fly for my country and made a couple of friends."

"Like that fraud, Count?"

"He has pretty much left the days of inflating his scores behind and he really solidified his value as a wingman today during our duel with those mercs you sent after me."

"They were some of the best. The fact that you defeated them makes you even more of a future threat."

"You take that future threat nonsense and shove it, sir. When I took the oath to defend Osea at the Air Force Academy, I meant every word of it without any apprehension or purpose of evasion."

So did the members of Sorcerer and Wizard Squadrons before they turned against us."

"Well I am not like them and neither are the people I'm flying with. We've been fighting the good fight for Osea and we will continue to do so until we die or retire. As for you, I am really looking forward to being the star witness at your court-martial."

"Ha, assuming you make it through the war that is."

"Oh, I fully intend on doing so," Trigger replied. "And one more thing."

"What?" Clemens asked ominously.

"Had General Edwards not insisted that I maintain a modicum of respect during this conservation, I would've punched you in your jaw right here right now."

"it's real cowardly to attack someone in a hospital bed."

"Under normal circumstances, I agree. But when it comes to someone who imperiled my squadron and tried to have me murdered in the midst of battle twice, that's when it becomes a different story. I will leave you to the remainder of your time here, sir."

"Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Trigger replied then bid farewell to Edwards before leaving the room.


End file.
